enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Mike
Mike *'First Appearance:' Lift Bridge *'Friends:' Frank, Rex, Bert, Jock, Duck, Stanley, The Small Controller, Oliver, Donald and Douglas, Sidney, Thomas, Sigrid of Arlesdale, Blister I and Blister II *'Enemies:' Marion (On Mike's side), Sailor John *'Voiced By:' EnterprisingEngine93 Mike is a small, red engine who works on the Arlesdale Railway at the Ballast Chute. Bio Mike usually helps to load ballast in a large hopper, which is later released in bigger trucks taken by the Little Western engines. One of his more notable adventures is on a day when he was particuarly dismissive and haughty, his whistle shot off like a rocket in a field and his passengers had to be called upon to act as his "whistle." He has also had a folly when Marion believed he was magical and tried to consult him for a wish by blocking him on the ballast chute. In "Lift Bridge" Mike and Frank are seen having a heated argument for the first time. Mike alludes to Frank that Frank exists solely for his entertainment, which infuriates the grumpy, hyper-sensitive diesel. This prompts Oliver to jokingly refer to the two as "love-birds" before setting off. On a later day, Mike was again working with Frank. This time, they were collecting wool from the farmers, and Mike was very verbal about how distasteful the work was. Frank joked that it was better than being an automobile stuck in traffic, but Mike failed to see the humor in the situation. The two were interrupted by Stepney, who had fallen off the cliffside into the valley. The little red engine promptly left to get help, by no means upset to leave the noisy sheep! One night, he was dreaming happily when the Small Controller told him that they needed to find a farmer's lost sheep. Mike begrudgingly joined the search party, but unfortunately only had a broken old headlamp to guide the way, but even the old piece of junk could not provide its light. Due to a lack of vision, Mike ended up crashing into Frank, who promptly began arguing with Mike, only to be interrupted by the lost sheep! Later, he and Frank tried explaining the ballast chute to new engine Sidney, but the blue diesel could not even remember Mike or Frank's names! Frank was cross at the clumsy diesel, but Mike more thought it to be funny, and throughout the day, continued to joke rudely about Sidney's amnesia, much to the dismay of Duck and Oliver. During the storm on Sodor, Mike and Frank were working underneath the bridge before it collapsed. When the tornado came near them, Mike urged Frank to flee, saying "he won't have anyone to critisize if that twister gets a hold of you." Later, he told Stanley the story of his broken whistle. Stanley and Frank thought the story was funny, but Mike still thought it was "not remotely hilarious in the slightest." Just before the Small Controller and the Thin Controller left for the Fat Controller's meeting, Mike and Frank teased their controller and his dating skills. The Small Controller waved them away, and the two little engines left, laughing. Persona Mike is a strong engine who is rather irritable, temperamental, and arrogant. He prefers pulling goods trains to passengers, and can be a little dimissive and difficult. Mike is constantly seen with Frank, and due to his temper and Frank's inevitable grumpiness and over-sensitivity, they tend to fight a lot. Mike, however, knows exactly how to make Frank furious at any given moment, particularly when he comments on Frank's high pitched voice! Mike has a friendly, often argumentative rivalry with Rex! Appearances *'Season 1:' Lift Bridge, Stepney Makes an Entrance, Search Party, Rising to the Occasion, Snow Blind (flashback cameo), Scruff's Scaffolding (cameo), Sidney and Conspiracy Theory (cameo) *'Season 2:' Mavis and the Tornado, Waterworks, Rock-Star (cameo), Henry and Kurt (cameo), Swashbuckler *'Season 3:' This Too Shall Pass (flashback cameo), Stafford's Request (cameo) *'Web Clips:' Rex, Bert, Mike and Frank - Meet the Characters!, Mike and Frank Banter: SLOTLT, ScarletFire, and EE93's Return, The Arlesdale Railway has a new Brochure - Meet the Characters! Trivia *Both he and Frank are voiced by Enterprisingengine93. *Mike has never had a speaking role in an episode in which Frank also does not speak as well, and vice-versa. Gallery Mike.jpg|Mike during a windstorm. Stepneysnowblindaccident.png Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.41.46 PM.png|Mike during "Search Party." Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.40.40 PM.png|Mike at the Top Station. Screen Shot 2013-06-19 at 7.36.48 PM.png|Flashback of the RWS story, "Mike's Whistle." SelfieMike.jpg|Mike Sidney(episode)13.png|Mike and Duck. Sidney(episode)11.png|Mike at the "Little Western" Indignation meeting regarding Sidney Sidney(episode)4.png|Quite the duo. Mike passes the Small Controller.jpg|Mike in "Swashbuckler." The whole Gang Rex Mike Bert Frank The Small Controller.jpg|Rex, Bert, Frank, and Mike. Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg|Mike with Duck, Donald, Oliver, Frank, Doc, Paul and Gregory Larson What a crowd.jpg|The Arlesdale Railway engines. Rex Bert Mike Frank !.jpg|Mike, Rex and Bert. Lift Bridge (37).png|Mike and the Small Controller. Swashbuckler56.png|Mike with Frank Promo Image.jpg|Mike with Bert, Frank, and Rex BertMikeandFrank.png|Mike with Frank and Bert IMG 3107.jpg|Mike with Bert and Jock Arlesdale Crew.jpg Jock Rex Mike.jpg Hurricane Mike and Frank.jpg|Mike with Frank and Hurricane Category:Characters Category:Red Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:The Arlesdale Railway Category:Steam Engines Category:Minimum Gauge Engines Category:Male Characters